Pain and Panic
Pain and Panic are the secondary antagonists from Disney's 35th full-length animated feature film Hercules (which is based on the legendary Greek hero of the same name), supporting antagonists in its 1999 midquel Hercules: Zero to Hero, and recurring characters in the TV show. They are the two incompetent and frequently abused minions of Hades. Pain was voiced by , and Panic was voiced by . History Pain and Panic play the essential role in any villain's quest for power - they constantly unwittingly mess things up and give Hades outlets to vent his anger. As per usual, whenever a villain tells his incompetent stooges to do something for him, they make mistakes that make us wonder why he does not just do things on his own in the first place. However, Pain and Panic were occasionally useful to Hades, such as making Hercules mortal (and by extension able to be killed) and luring Pegasus into a trap. Pain is an obese red demon and Panic is a slender blue demon. They came into his Underworld to help and assist Hades, but they are not the best, as they did not let Hades know that the three Fates arrived. They can transform into anything, such as worms, snakes, little boys, woodland critters, worthless bugs, and birds. At one point, they transformed into a female horse to lure Pegasus into a trap. At another, they turned into little boys pretending to be trapped under a gigantic boulder to set up the battle between Hercules and The Hydra. Pain and Panic received the task from Hades to kidnap Young Hercules and turn him mortal. But since Pain and Panic did not feed him every last drop of the mortality potion, Hercules still contained his godlike strength. When an elderly couple found Hercules, Pain and Panic transformed into snakes to scare them off and finish off Hercules. Unknown to them, he still had his strength, and hurled the two imps into a nearby mountain. So the two decided to let Hades think they took care of him. However, as the movie progress, Hades discovers from his slave Megara that Hercules is still alive. Once this is found out, Hades brutally punishes Pain and Panic through acts of violence. Towards the end of the film, Pain and Panic grow fond of Hercules, as they partake in his merchandise (highly disliked by Hades, however). They even watch as Hercules becomes a god again after saving Meg from the Pit of Death, and then knocks Hades into the pit where he is dragged into the depths of the pit by the souls, and both are glad at the idea that he will be trapped there forever, as they are now free from his wrath. Pain, Panic, and several other villains that Disney faces appear in the Disney cartoon series House of Mouse. One episode "Jiminy Cricket" features Pain and Panic tricking Pinocchio out of his conscience Jiminy Cricket and into hanging out with them. Another episode "Halloween for Hades" also features Pain and Panic, who are unpleased with the fact Mickey is turning Hades good to impress Maleficent, but are relieved later on when Hades remains being evil. As their names imply, Pain often suffers injuries, while Panic has many panic attacks. Gallery Pain and Panic.jpg|Pain and Panic in Kingdom Hearts. Worms.gif|Pain and Panic turning to worms. Pain and Panic%2C REPORTING FOR DUTY%21.png Navigation Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Incompetent Category:Kidnapper Category:Dimwits Category:Strategic Category:Abusers Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Slaver Category:Deal Makers Category:Usurper Category:Criminals Category:On & Off Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Trickster Category:Fighters Category:Vandals Category:Insecure Category:Stalkers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Siblings Category:Hegemony Category:Hercules (Disney) Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Opportunists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Liars Category:Collector of Souls Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Honorable Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Paranoid Category:Deities Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters